


5 Times Hannibal Rejected Will's Money and One Time He Didn't

by Wiggitywackwriter



Series: Secret Diary of a Call Man [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hannibal, Desk Sex, Dis a lot of tags, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negotiations, Office Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Top!Will, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. And smut. Lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Hannibal Rejected Will's Money and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to throw some feelings in there. I hoped it worked out. Will is so effin' clueless until he's not.
> 
> I'm not sure if you guys noticed but it's not beta'd. So all mistakes are mine. Like in the first story when I said, "Brian and Zeller" instead of "Price and Zeller" cause I basically just split Brian Zeller's name up...
> 
> Also, part 4 is not related to part 5. They're different days.

1

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. Will had showed up at Hannibal’s house after a stressful week of classes, grading, and trying to solve an ongoing case involving brunette girls with blue eyes being impaled by deer antlers. He had intended only to pay Hannibal for what happened at his office, but being in the man’s company completely eradicated his plans.

One moment he was talking about the three known victims that they found and the next he found himself crowding the other man, kissing him and undoing his pants. He had his hand wrapped around Hannibal’s cock before the man broke the kiss and said, “Not in the kitchen.”

They made it as far as the hallway. Will wasn’t even ashamed when he said that he had condoms and lube in his back pocket when Hannibal wanted to break away and find them. 

That’s how he finds himself being fucked spectacularly against the wall; continuously moaning each time Hannibal brushes his prostate. He didn’t think that being fucked by Hannibal while the man was still mostly clothed would be so arousing. He feels that he is finding new kinks that he likes with each encounter. 

Will cries out as Hannibal pushes in slowly and swivels his hips. Will bites at Hannibal’s lips, nearly breaking skin, causing the other man to moan.

Will couldn’t get enough of Hannibal’s lips. He nipped and sucked, making them red and shiny with his saliva. He huffs across Hannibal’s mouth. He’s shirt inches up each time his back rubs up against the wall as Hannibal’s hips roll into his. Will’s legs are tight around Hannibal’s waist, his cock trapped in between their abdomens. 

“Your lips,” he huffs, “why are they so kissable?”

Hannibal chuckles breathlessly. 

The man reaches in between them and grabs Will’s neglected cock. He squeezes and tugs until Will is coming, clenching around Hannibal’s dick. Will kisses Hannibal as he falls over the edge, swallowing the other man’s groans as he too climaxes.

They don’t move for a moment, each trying to catch their breaths and regain feeling into their limbs. Hannibal gingerly pulls out, holding on tight to the bottom of the condom so that nothing escape. Will slowly unwound his legs from the other man’s waist and put both of his feet down.

He sluggishly tries to find his underwear and pants, body still pumping endorphins. He finds them and tugs them on, watching as Hannibal tries to smooth himself out, tucking his shirt in and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Will waits until Hannibal looks at him before kissing him, even though his jaw is a little sore. Hannibal kisses, no doubt feeling the same soreness. 

Somewhere a clock chimes and Hannibal pulls back. “I have an appointment soon,” he murmurs against Will’s lips. Will groans and covers Hannibal’s lips again. The thought of someone else kissing Hannibal makes Will slide a possessive hand up his back. Hannibal pushes Will towards the direction of the door, apologizing for the abrupt departure between kisses. 

When Will is standing on the doorstep, he remembers the check in his pocket and hands it to the escort. Hannibal looks at it before kissing Will again, his arms coming around his back and his hands groping. Will pulls back, “You’re making it harder to leave.”

“I apologize Will. Have a good evening.”

“You too,” he says, meaning it. Then he leaves.

It is not until he is getting ready for bed that he notices the check nestled in his back pocket.

2

He’s so hard it hurts. The head of his cock is nearly purple with blood. He wishes he could touch himself but his hands are tied up in front of him. He trembles on his knees, nearly sobbing in pleasure as Hannibal eats him out. Will wants to use his hands, to touch himself. To get a little bit of relief but he asked for this.

Will was watching Hannibal as the man prepared something for tomorrow. He had saw the ring of bruises on the other man’s wrist and asked where they were from. Hannibal paused and looked at Will.

Will gasped, “Oh.” Hannibal’s lips twitched before he resumed his preparations. 

“Does that bother you?” he had asked.

“No, no of course not,” Will answered. He cleared his throat. “Does it hurt?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No. Not unless I wanted to. It looks worse than it feels.”

Will shifted from one foot to another. “Could I. Could I maybe try that?”

Hannibal stopped and looked at Will. He tilted his head to the side. “Would you like to tie me down?” Will coughed.

“Uh, no, no. Um. I was wondering if you could tie me down. I just – I had heard that it could be pretty liberating. Freeing, in a sense, not having control.”

“Do you need to be liberated? Do you feel like you don’t have control?”

Will thought about the amount of time spent on the Minnesota Shrike and the nightmares.

“I feel like,” he softly spoke, “that I would like to give control to someone I trust for once.”

Hannibal nodded. “Well then we need to negotiate your kinks and a safeword.”

Will drummed his fingers against the countertop. “Just, maybe, tie my hands up to start off?”

“Will.” Will looked at Hannibal, looked him in the eyes. “Is that what you want to do?” Will nodded, “Yes.”

“Very well, then you need a safeword.”

“It’s just a little light bondage,” he had said.

Hannibal shook his head, “Even a little light bondage can be triggering. Now, what is your safeword, something that you will easily remember?”

Will thought for a moment. A word tugged at his subconscious. He didn’t even think about it before he said, “Chesapeake.”

Hannibal inclines his head, “Chesapeake it is.”

Will doesn’t know how long he’s been in this space between pleasure and pain. He groans weakly as Hannibal’s tongue catches the rim of his hole. He bites the pillow under his head as Hannibal continues the flicking motion. He cries out as the other man’s tongue plunges back inside him, mimicking the motion his cock was making earlier.

Will has never felt so wet and open. Will wants to beg, but he’s not permitted to speak. He learned that quickly enough from the spanking he got earlier. His cheeks were sill hot from the abuse. His nipples ache from Hannibal’s teeth and fingers. He’s acutely aware of the bite marks littered across his body, especially down his spine. Everything is sensitive, his nerves livewires. He’s never been so aware of his body.

He whimpers as Hannibal swirls his tongue inside him one last time before pulling away. He jumps as Hannibal bites at one fleshy globe, then moans as the man trails kisses back up his spine. Hannibal drapes himself across Will’s back, his cock nudging his entrance again. Hannibal buries his nose in the crook of Will’s neck, and grabs his bound wrists. Will breathes heavily, shaking in anticipation, waiting for the man to make his next move.

Will shouts in surprise when Hannibal plunges back inside of him. The man is relentless with his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, harder each time. Will widen his knees, trying to get the man to go deeper. The new angle causes the head of Hannibal’s cock to nail against his prostate with each rough push. Will sobs, trying to push back to meet Hannibal’s hips. He can feel the other man’s harsh pants along his neck. Hear him murmur words, some in English others not.

“You’re doing good Will. So well. _Aš didžiuojuosi jumis_. So proud.”

Will’s knees finally collapse under him. He moans as he cock meets the sheets under him. The change in position doesn’t cause Hannibal to falter at all. He continues to roll his hips faster into Will, causing Will’s cock to rut into the mattress. Will can feel his orgasm building up. Hannibal must be close as well, because his thrusts were getting erratic.

“Can you clench Will? Can you squeeze me?” Hannibal asks. And Will tries, clamping down on the cock inside him. Hannibal moans, biting his neck.

“ _Geras_ , Will. Good boy.”

Will comes hard, wailing his release. He was dimly aware of Hannibal going rigid against his back. His climax, however, was more intense than usual. He felt as if he was never going to come back down. It felt like he was moving further and further away from his body. 

“Wha – I. Hanni – wha? I don’t – “ Will slurs. Hannibal shushes him.

“You may be experiencing subspace. It is all right, good Will. Jums bus gerai. You will be fine,” Hannibal whispers into his curls.

Will distantly notices that Hannibal is untying his wrists. He watches as the other man messages them. Will slowly begins to slowly drift off.

He wakes to the smell of food. He dresses, feeling every bite and stinging soreness of his ass. He makes his way downstairs. He watches as the other man flips an omelet. Hannibal looks up after a moment. A smile tugs at Will’s lips. “Wow,” he says. Hannibal smiles at him.

“Good?” He asks.

“Better than I expected. I didn’t think it would be that intense, but it was…a good intense,” Will reassures him. Hannibal’s smile widens.

Later Will is rushing out the house, but remembers the money he wanted to give Hannibal. Will turns to him, “The money.”

Hannibal shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

“No but – “

Hannibal kisses him. “Go, Will. You’ll be late.” Will nods slowly.

Then he leaves.

3

He has a hand braced against the headboard of his bed, keeping himself from hitting his head with each harsh, steady thrust into his body. He can dimly hear his dogs whimpering and scratching at his door, wondering what their master is up to and why he’s making so much noise.

Earlier that day Will had an episode. Everything was loud, people’s concerned voices sounded like wails. His skin crawled and he felt like his brain was trying to burst from his head. He yelled at anyone who came close to him, moving away whenever Jack or Alana attempted to reach for him. He didn’t even remember what set him off. He remembered when he was younger, he would have episodes like this, covering his ears and yelling when things didn’t go specifically his way or went against his routine.

He remembered that his dad would always tell him to hug himself, cross his arms and squeeze. Breathe in and out. Deeply and slowly.

He was distantly aware of himself doing just that. Inhale. Exhale.

God he hated panic attacks.

When he had calmed down enough to listen, Jack told him to go home and get some rest. Alana had offered to sit at home with him but he told her that he would be fine.

“Maybe. Maybe you could call Hannibal?” She tentatively suggested. Will jerked his head in a nod.

“I might just do that, yeah.” Then he left.

He had sat at home surrounded by his dogs, working on his hooks, trying to build up the courage to call Hannibal. To ask if he could come to Will’s place instead.

It took him a while, but he eventually picked up the phone and called Hannibal’s cell.

Hannibal answered on the third ring, “Hello Will.”

“Hello Hannibal.” Will cleared his throat. “Um, if you’re not too busy, I was wondering if you could come over to my place? That’s only if you don’t have any other appointments or company or anything or…”

“Of course I will come over Will. Where do you live?”

“Really? Just like that?” Will asked in disbelief.

“You sound like you need the company.” Hannibal told him.

Will snorts, “Do I really sound that bad?”

“Tell me Will, where do you live?” Hannibal repeated. Will told him and warned him about the plethora of dogs he has.

Will tried to tidy the place up and put it in some semblance of order. Stowing away his fishing equipment and some spare boating parts. A couple of hours later, Will heard a car pull up and someone making their way to his door. The dogs swarmed the door and Will pushed them back and shooed them away before letting Hannibal in.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal greeted. Will weakly responded to the greeting and let the man in. He reprimanded any dog that tried to jump or sniff at Hannibal. The man took it in stride and petted a couple of them. They made their way to the sitting room and sat down.

“So Will, what is troubling you?”

Will laughed mirthlessly, “What isn’t troubling me.” Hannibal just looked at him with a steady gaze. Will picked at the thread on his jeans, trying to find out where to start. “Well this current case for one. It’s been six months and it seems like we’re getting no closer to this guy. We just really need a break,” he said, rubbing roughly at his eyes until he saw stars. He explained to Hannibal that he had sort of an episode today, feeling overwhelmed and inadequate. When he finished, they sat in silence for a moment.

“What are you thinking? Are you thinking that I overreacted?” Will asked through gritted teeth.

Hannibal tilted his head. “Not at all. I am wondering what spectrum of neurological development disorder you fall under. I can not accurately place you.”

Will cleared his throat. He was so used to people knowing about his mind and his empathy. “I have – when it comes to developmental disorders, I fall in between Asperger’s and Autistics. Jack thinks I have some type of empathy disorder. And sometimes when I’m thrown off balance I can’t tell what people are thinking or –“ Will just sighed.

Hannibal studied him for a moment, eyes appraising. 

“I am thinking that your job is very harmful to you, Will. Will you not consider taking a…break?” Hannibal asked cautiously.

Will snorted, “Serial killers don’t take breaks Hannibal, not entirely anyway. Why should I?”

“There are other consultants Will.”

“But not as good as me. They can’t do what I do.” He wasn’t being egotistical it was simply fact.

Hannibal glanced away from Will, idly petting a dog that started curiously sniffing at his pant leg. “Why did you call me here Will?”

Will threw his hands in the air, “Oh I don’t know. Company perhaps.”

Hannibal looked at him sharply. The air between them became charged. Will had the sudden urge to fight, but he didn’t want to fight Hannibal. He felt worked up and frustrated. He wanted to release all this pent up aggression and violence seemed the easiest. He watched as Hannibal got up and walked over to him, yanking him out of his chair and smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Will moaned, reciprocating. He bit at Hannibal’s lips and sucking on the tongue that invades his mouth. He then pushed Hannibal roughly away.

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. The dogs shifted around them, getting antsy. Suddenly they were on each other again, mouths coming together in another brutal kiss. Will reluctantly pulled away and dragged Hannibal to his bedroom.

There was no foreplay, barely any. The preparation was quick and rough and so was the sex, but it gentles. Will’s heart is still beating hard and quickly. He pushes against Hannibal’s steady movements, lightly scratching at his sides and biting his lips in pleasure.

Will hugs Hannibal close to him, wrapping his arms around him, caressing the parts of his body he can reach. Hannibal, too, wraps his arms around Will, filling him up over and over. Will moans Hannibal’s name and grabs his ass, squeezing the flexing globes with his fingers. Hannibal groans into his ear, bites down on the lobe. Will guides Hannibal’s hips, grounding down as Hannibal pushes up. He arches his back and cries out when Hannibal swivels his hips, the motion of his cock rubbing wonderfully against his prostate.

Their rhythm soon breaks; their approaching orgasms begin to crest, ready to spill over. “Hannibal,” Will whispers, “ _please_.” Hannibal reaches in between them and tugs at Will’s cock, trying to match his rhythm.

Will throws his head back, calling out Hannibal’s name as he comes. His dogs howl in concern. The other man’s stiffens on top of him, and Hannibal pushes as deep as possible as he comes, groaning his release. 

Hannibal lies on top of him for a moment longer, the weight of the older man comfortable. Eventually Hannibal rolls off of him and Will gets up to finds two washcloths. He wipes himself down before leaving the bathroom and handing a different cloth to Hannibal. He sits on his bed as he watches the older man cleans himself off. Hannibal hands him the cloth and Will throws it in the direction of his hamper. He collapses next to the other man, suddenly feeling exhaustion. Before he drifts off he feels Hannibal drape his arm across his waist.

Will wakes to the sound of someone shuffling around. He keenly feels the absence of Hannibal at his back. He looks at his clock and sees that it’s nearing two in the morning. “There’s a check on my nightstand,” he sleepily mumbles. There’s a pause before Hannibal resumes his dressing. Will doesn’t know if the other man replies because he goes under again. When he awakens this time, it’s daylight outside. When he looks at his nightstand, the check is still there.

4

Will dismisses his students after showing them the latest murder by the Minnesota Shrike. He is pleasantly surprised to see Hannibal standing in the doorway of the classroom where his students are filing out, looking curiously at the well dressed man.

He is in the midst of packing up his things when Hannibal finally walks up to him.

“I thought we agreed to meet each other later tonight before dinner,” Will says by way of greeting. 

“Have you eaten?” Hannibal asks.

“No time. I’ll catch a bite in the cafeteria,” Will sighs.

“You should eat now, Will. Something healthier than the cafeteria food,” Hannibal says, lifting his hand and causing Will to look at the Tupperware. 

“What can I do to convince you?”

Will pauses in packing up his notes.

That’s how they find themselves in Will’s office. Hannibal has his fingers in Will’s mouth, trying to keep him quiet as he pumps into him, filling him over and over. Will has a white-knuckled grip on the desk in front of him with one hand, while the other is wrapped around the back of Hannibal’s head. He tries to keep quiet, but the position is perfect and the thought of getting caught arousing.

The chair they’re in suffers the abuse of two moving grown men. Will is surprised that it isn’t making as much noise as he thought it would. Hannibal whispers in his ear, words in the different languages he knows. Will thinks Hannibal might have found his weakness of listening to the other man speak in different tongues, especially his mother tongue.

“ _Est-ce que tu aime ça_ , Will?”

“ _Du fühlst dich so gut an_.”

“ _Ar jūs uždarote_ , Will?” Hannibal groans. “ _Esu arti_. _Taip arti_.”

Will keens when Hannibal takes his cock in hand, his motions quick and efficient. He swipes his thumb over the head of Will’s cock, smearing the precum all over the mushroom head. Abruptly Hannibal stands up and pushes him down onto the desk in front of them. Will bites Hannibal’s fingers as his hands tries to find new purchase on the desk and the man moans into his neck, draping himself across Will’s back. His hips are angled so that each push of his cock rubs deliciously against Will’s prostate. One of Will’s hands connect with a jar that he kept his pens in, knocking it to the floor.

Will tries his best to keep quiet, but he’s moaning with every thrust of Hannibal’s thick cock. The room is abruptly filled with the sound of Will’s cellphone ringing. The phone vibrates from the corner of the desk, ringing with a generic tone. Hannibal slows his thrusts and pulls his fingers out of Will’s mouth. “Answer it,” he whispers.

Will chokes on a moan and shakes his head. Hannibal stops completely. “It could be important Will. Answer it.” Against his better judgment, he answers.

“H – Hello?”

“Will?” It’s Jack.

“Hello Jack.” Hannibal continues his thrusting and Will bites his lips. He can feel himself get impossibly harder. 

“We need you to come down to forensics and look at something. It’s from a different case then the one we’re working on.” Hannibal begins to snap his hips harder. Will’s jaw drops open. He’s desperately trying to hold back his cries. 

“Yeah Jack sure. That’s fine,” he rushes out breathlessly.

“Are you alright Will?” Hannibal bites at his neck, licking and sucking at the marks.

“Yes Jack, I’m fine. Just – Just moving stuff around.” He bites out.

“Alright,” Jack says hesitantly, “get down here when you can.” He hangs up. With a vicious twist of Hannibal’s wrist, Will comes, mouth open in a silent scream. Hannibal rides him through his orgasm before succumbing to his own with a low growl.

They slowly put themselves together. Afterwards, Hannibal taps at the Tupperware of food on Will’s desk. “Don’t forget to eat that.” Will opens his mouth. “Do not worry about money, Will.” Hannibal kisses him. “See you tonight,” he says before he picks up his suit jacket and leaves.

When Will faces Jack, he can barely look at the man.

5

Will’s naked body was hot against the coolness of Hannibal’s hardwood floor. His thighs were spread open, making room for the broader man. He runs his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, trying not to push his cock further down the man’s throat. He honestly doesn’t know whether to push down on the fingers in his ass or fuck into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal’s fingers wiggles inside of him, the sensation causing him to arch his back in pleasure. His hips push off the floor and moans long and loud. Hannibal swallows around the head of his cock, rubbing circles around Will’s prostate. Will pulls at the other man’s hair, trying to warn him how close he is to climax. Hannibal pulls away with an obscene pop and removes his fingers.

When Hannibal is finally inside him, he flips them over, somehow keeping them connected, but only barely. He rolls his hips experimentally, getting used to the intrusion and the depth. It isn’t long before his moaning again, saying Hannibal’s name between pants.

Hannibal watches him, caressing his sides and rubbing his thighs. Hannibal sits up and Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck, his fingers straying to his hair, musing it with shaking fingers. Hannibal kisses him, stealing the moans from his mouth. He wraps large hands around Will’s hips and helps his motions. As Will’s waning orgasm begins to crest again, he starts to move faster. He bounces on Hannibal’s dick, crying out each time the head stabs against his prostate. He voice echoes in the room. He can’t seem to catch his breath as he nearly sobs with pleasure. He can feel Hannibal’s breath huff across his neck, his moans muffled. He reaches under Will’s armpits to come around and grip his shoulders. The grip he has on Will’s shoulders are tightening as he gets closer to orgasm. Will rolls his hips, the angle nearly undoing him. “Please, Hannibal. _Please_.”

Abruptly Hannibal shifts onto his knees. The hold he has on Will keeps them together. Will shifts to accommodate the new position. Now Hannibal is meeting him with powerful thrusts of his own. He wraps one of his hands around Will’s dick. Will throws his head back and shouts.

“Ah, _fuck_! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Come for me, Will,” Hannibal whispers, “ _Taigi gražus_.” Will does, nearly screaming Hannibal’s name, scratching down the man’s back with blunt nails. Hannibal is moaning as he falls over the edge.

Later they sit on Hannibal's bed, freshly showered, drinking one of Hannibal’s expensive wines. Will winced as his knees twinges.

“So sex on the floor was kind of a bad idea,” Will mutters. 

Hannibal takes a sip of his wine, “I admit, I’m not as young as I used to be.” Will laughs. There is silence before Hannibal breaks it.

“What has brought you to my doorstep, Will? Was it the case you’re working on?” He asks.

Will swirls the red liquid in his glass. He’s afraid to admit that he just wanted to spend time with Hannibal. He doesn’t know how the man would react to that. It doesn’t help that the man is sending off confusing signals. Will is under the impression that he has to pay the man for his services, but he always refuses. Then he listens to Will’s problems without complaint. He comes to his work and home to bring food and talk. Will has begun to look forward to their encounters and he’s afraid of what that means and he’s afraid of what he might be feeling.

So he just says, “Nothing in particular.” He looks at Hannibal and the man only looks at him silently, an unreadable expression on his face.

When Will leaves that night, he is not at all surprised that Hannibal refuses his money.

+1 

They’re sitting in a restaurant that Will would never normally walk into. Will had driven up to Baltimore and asked Hannibal out under the pretense that he wanted to talk a little more about his dreams and his frequent sleepwalking. Will was to afraid to say that it was a date.

Hannibal was confused at first, asking why they couldn’t just speak in his office or at his home, but Will persisted, making up excuses that didn’t make sense. Hannibal just looked at him but acquiesced. 

While, Will did talk about his dreams, he soon ran out of stuff to say and tried to think of things to fill the silence. It didn’t help that Hannibal keeps giving him this steady look. The man did give his advice on Will’s dreams and what could be affecting his sleep, but he was mostly silent. Watchful.

When the server comes by and asked if they would be needing two checks, Will tells him that he has the both of them.

“Will,” Hannibal begins, protest forming on his lips. Will raises his hand.

“I invited you out, so I should pay for it,” he says.

“That isn’t necessary,” Hannibal responds.

“It is if I’m paying for our date,” he rushes out. Hannibal gives him an assessing look. 

“I see,” he says with a smile, “very well.”

“One check,” Will tells the server. The server smiles and walks away. He’s back in moments with the check and Will hands him his card. They wait for the server in silence. Will is slightly sweating and a little paranoid. He has no idea why. He feels like any moment now, Hannibal is going to let him down gently and tell him that it was just sex. Hannibal just has a slight smile on his face and a calculating look. When the server comes back with his card, they get up to leave.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Hannibal tells him as they are walking towards Will’s car. Will jerkily nods.

Hannibal is biting the inside of his arm positioned next to his head. He can hear the man slurring into it, foreign words reaching his ears. His breath hitches each time Will slams into him. Hannibal repeatedly squeezes Will’s cock every time he rolls his hips, causing Will to groan into his shoulder. Will moves back and takes each of Hannibal’s muscular legs in hand. He moves them away from his waist, throwing one over his shoulder and pushing the other further to the side, opening Hannibal up even more. His cock goes deeper and they both moan. Will is not at all surprised how flexible Hannibal is, even despite his age. He just wants to watch. He wants to see if Hannibal could come untouched. Hannibal told him that some of his clients like that and the thought, the picture, has been stuck inside his mind ever since.

Sweat drips into his eyes and it feels like he’ll never be able to catch his breath. Even though he’s close, he holds back as much as he can because he knows Hannibal is closer. The man is rippling across his cock and his balls are so close to his body. His grasp of the English language has slipped through entirely and Will wonders if he does that with anybody else. The thought makes him growl and his thrusts rougher. Filling him over and over. This causes Hannibal to arch his back and grab the pillow under his head. The sound of smacking flesh getting louder and more obscene.

“ _Palieskite mane_. _Prašome liesti mane_ ,” Hannibal groans.

Will doesn’t know what he is saying but it sounded like pleading so he says, “No,” and he watches, feels, Hannibal go rigid. Then he’s coming, he watches white strips paint his stomach and he’s moaning. Will follows right after him.

“Oh, fuck Hannibal. Oh, fuck. _Fuck_!” He can’t take his eyes off of him as his balls empties out into the condom. “Jesus Christ. _Jesus fuck_ ,” he hisses. He nearly whites out, but he finds himself kissing Hannibal. Bruising and biting. He feels Hannibal’s leg slip down from his shoulder and his fingers wrap around his sweaty curls. Will is shaking but he somehow manages to roll off the man. The only sound in the room is their harsh breathing.

“I think you broke me,” Will says hoarsely.

Hannibal chuckles lowly, “I could say the same thing.” Will laughs breathlessly. He works on disposing the condom and when he’s done he lays his arm across Hannibal’s chest, lightly tangling his fingers in his chest hair.

“Are we dating?” Will mumbles.

Hannibal lays his hand on top of Will’s. “We could be. Would you like that?”

Will thinks for a moment, but finds there isn’t much to think about.

“I think I would,” he finally says. Hannibal kisses him.

“Then we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are the things that Hannibal said in order:
> 
> Aš didžiuojuosi jumis - I'm proud of you.
> 
> Geras - Good
> 
> Jums bus gerai - You will be fine.
> 
> Est-ce que tu aime ça - Does that feel good?
> 
> Du fühlst dich so gut an - You feel good.
> 
> Ar jūs uždarote - Are you close?
> 
> Esu arti. Taip arti - I am close. So close.
> 
> Taigi gražus - So beautiful.
> 
> Palieskite mane. Prašome liesti mane - Touch me. Please touch me.


End file.
